


They lead nowhere

by fierce_cripple



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Multi, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Сборник октябрьских драбблов на три предложения по Dishonored.Ключи в названиях частей. Будет обновляться каждый день. Добро пожаловать!





	1. Антон Соколов/Пьеро Джоплин, модерн!АУ, романс в университете, убитый на почве академических успехов в момент вылета Пьеро из этого самого университета.

Антон в очередной раз достает коробку, чтобы перебрать грамоты Пьеро, его бумаги о грантах, неполный комплект мензурок, пару записных книжек и вытертую, самим Антоном подаренную футболку — этот ритуал он повторяет дважды в год, весной и осенью наводя порядок и не решаясь выкинуть оставленный Пьеро хлам.

Эта коробка кочует с Антоном по квартирам с тех пор, как он покинул университетское общежитие — после громкой защиты, с привкусом поражения на губах, хотя проиграл здесь так и недоучившийся Пьеро.

Антон снова прячет этот отличный повод напроситься к нему в гости; он умеет ждать, в их деле без терпения не справиться.


	2. Корво/Джессамина, модерн!АУ, Джессамина — новая сурдопереводчица при легендарном немом дипломате далёкого южного государства.

Джессамина всё успела проклясть, устроившись на эту работу, но вообще-то, она за неё готова была глаза выцарапывать, так что чёрта с два она признается, что ей невыносимо трудно справляться. И ладно бы дело было в отсутствии таланта — нет, лучше неё не сыскать на всём севере, но кто бы мог подумать, что серконосская жара такая невыносимо кошмарная, что теперь Джессамина украдкой утирает пот влажным платком и радуется природной бледности — на её фоне не так заметно плохое самочувствие.

Господин Аттано протягивает ей стакан воды.


	3. Дауд, Чужой, модерн!АУ, Дауд играет детектива, Чужой — эксцентричного патологоанатома в сериале-процедурале.

Самым пугающим оставалось то, что десять сезонов спустя Дауд не знал, носит ли его партнёр по съёмкам линзы.

Тот, будто читая его мысли, поднял взгляд от тарелки, полной моллюсков, ухмыльнулся, подцепляя одного кончиками пальцев, и протянул Дауду, безмолвно предлагая.

Если бы это был его _персонаж_ , Дауд бы рассмеялся; но сейчас мог только молчать.


	4. Корво, Чужой; Щелкунчик!АУ

Корво ни слова не мог произнести — мешали слишком большие зубы, мешал рациональный страх перед крысами выше него ростом, мешало то, что ему попросту нечего было сказать.

Чужой ощерился всеми тремя пастями, поправил маленькие короны, принялся умывать маленькими лапками носатые морды, невозмутимо бормоча:

— Если ты хочешь спасти свою принцессу, дорогой мой, придётся выучиться говорить.


	5. Модерн!АУ, Корво — первый человек на Луне; там он встречает Чужого.

Космическая эйфория, так это называется: Корво оттолкнулся от поверхности Луны, ощущая себя исполином; пары шагов хватило, чтобы оказаться в десятке метров от корабля, и до тёмной стороны, казалось, оставалось меньше, чем они рассчитывали.

Корво знал, что это глупости, как знал и то, что он не может видеть здесь человека — без скафандра, с глазами темнее тени, из которой он смотрел; холодной тени, в которой Корво не поздоровилось бы и в форме.

Человек смотрел с интересом, держа руки за спиной — поза опасная, скрытная и вызывающая, и Корво ещё раз повторил симптомы космической эйфории: человек с глазами темнее тени симптомом не был.


	6. Колдуины вместо летающих Грейсонов, Корво вместо Брюса.

Мисс Уайт была невыносимо скучна — и потому Корво особенно веселило то, что она надела это вычурное вечернее платье; его зеленоватый блеск был точь в точь как у спандекса ведущего вольтижёра Летающих Колдуинов, когда невысокая фигурка взмыла под купол, пальцы отпустили трапецию, и зал замер на нерешительном вдохе: успеет ли ловитор, её отец, поймать легендарную Джессамину, и почти без паузы вернуть в воздух Эмили, звезду сегодняшнего шоу, или нет.

Мисс Уайт выдохнула первой, когда после нескольких секунд тишины, сопроводивших выстрелы и полёт безжиненных тел прямиком в страховочную стойку, Корво поднялся, скомканно извиняясь.

Он не чувствовал своей вины.


	7. Тук-тук!АУ, Антон Соколов, Вера Морэй.

Антон плохо спал по ночам со времён самой крысиной чумы, любой скрип мешал и заставлял его подниматься, вот и теперь он взялся за подсвечник и поплёлся в коридор, перед тем долго нашаривая тапки.

Без Меган здесь было пусто, вернее, проблема заключалась в том, что здесь не было пусто никогда, словно все персонажи картин Антона ожили и таились по углам, крутили стрелки часов и выбирались прогуляться в лес.

Антон слышал смех Веры, и хотя она умерла давно, раньше, чем он мог бы себе представить, всё же; всё же он скучал по ней.


	8. Низкохаосный Корво, высокохаосная Эмили; Корво на самом деле онемел.

Может быть, и хорошо, что Корво теперь молчал всегда: Эмили не вынесла бы его осуждения, облеченного в слова, записанного на плёнки, размноженного тысячей голосов.

Корво молчал, так и не распрощавшись с чертами камня, например — тишиной; Эмили протянула ему несколько виноградин, не глядя в глаза, опасаясь вопросов простых до боли: стоил он того, чтобы испачкать тебя, стоил кровавого следа за твоей спиной? 

Эмили не знает, она слушает отчёт нового капитана, а потом благодарит его — от лица безмолвного лорда-защитника.


	9. Русалка!Эмили, корабль Корво терпит крушение.

Вода смыкается над его головой, пробирается под одежду, ласкает кожу ледяными пальцами.

Нет, не вода; Корво распахивает глаза и смотрит на неё — создание с прозрачными глазами, волосы развеваются, а на горле зияют узкие росчерки жабр.

Это её пальцы впиваются в его руки, это не вода толкает его в спину, а крепкий гибкий хвост; она смотрит с любопытством и восторгом; тянется к нему — и делит своё дыхание.


End file.
